Fortitude
Fortitude is a Discipline that grants a vampire an unearthly toughness, even to the point that they can resist fire and sunlight. Fortitude grants the vampire the ability to resist all kinds of damage, however it fulfils its part of the Curse in that it breeds arrogance and overconfidence. Sometimes masters of Fortitude become convinced of their own indestructibility to the point that they disregard even mortal danger as their survival instincts slowly atrophy. 0 - Cadaver's Constitution As a walking corpse, you exhibit unnatural stamina and toughness in the face of physical injury. You get a bonus to your VIG score equal to your levels in Fortitude (minimum bonus of +1 at level 0). 1 - Death Mettle While your body suffers the superficial effects of damage, your unlife continues unfazed. By spending 1 point of Vitae you get a bonus to your Hide Rating equal to your levels in Fortitude against any single injury sustained from a physical, non-bane source such as a punch, weapon strike, projectile etc. 2 - Thwart the Red Tongue Your unearthly toughness now allows you to resist even the ravages of fire. This ability works just like Death Mettle, but applies to damage sustained from mundane (non-mystical) fire sources (i.e. gives you momentary Fire Tolerance). You also gain a bonus to rolls to avoid fear when faced with fire equal to your levels in Fortitude. 3 - Defy Ahuramazda's Gaze You are able to achieve a level of tolerance to sunlight that other vampires can only envy you for. This power works just like Thwart the Red Tongue except that it applies to damage sustained from exposure to sunlight. 4 - Rapid Repair Your immortal flesh and bone can now knit itself together with impossible efficiency, allowing you to heal aggravated damage without need for a full day’s rested sleep. This power still requires that you spend 5 Vitae per point of aggravated damage healed. 5 - Unstoppable Your relentlessness in the face of opposition is so overpowering that stakes driven through your heart are slowly pushed out by your Beast, freeing you from paralysis in a number of hours equal to 10 minus your levels in Fortitude. This means that at Fortitude level 10 your heart cannot be staked, forcefully rejecting any spikes that pierce it. 6 - Alabastard You are able to move and function at full capacity even when the flesh is stripped off your skeleton and your bones are fractured. You now ignore all penalties normally applied when you enter the Quick. You can only be stopped temporarily by reducing you to liquid or powder, but you will restore yourself after a full night’s rest. 7 - Day Walker A key element in Clan Vasilian’s advantage over their rivals in Clan Tenebra is their elders’ ability to function at almost full strength during the hours of daylight. While you still suffer damage from direct sunlight, during the daytime you only suffer half penalties (rounded down) from Ahuramazda’s judgement. 8 - Immovable Object Your indomitable will allows you to stand firm in the face of massive oncoming force. By spending 3 points of Vitae, you become absolutely unyielding towards external attempts to move you from exactly where you want to be. With this power activated, you could stop a speeding train merely by standing on the tracks. 9 - Adamantine By focusing your concentration, you encourage your Beast to strike back against oncoming attacks. Bullets deflect off you as if your flesh was steel and bones may break on impact. When you activate Death Mettle and you prevent any damage from being inflicted by an opponent’s melee attack, your opponent (or their melee weapon, if they are using one) suffers the difference as damage. 10 - What's Dead Can Never Die As a master of Fortitude, you strike fear into the hearts of those with the arrogance to think that they can kill what’s already gone cold as the grave. By spending 5 points of Vitae, you render yourself indestructible for the duration of the scene or until you choose to take an attack action. Those seeking to harm you may as well strike at solid diamond with plastic cutlery.